Between The Minds
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: She’s cut short when he grabs on to her for dear life and she looks into his eyes. They’re so filled with love and adoration and genuine happiness that she completely forgets what she was going to say. LP


**Still don't own it, nor do I own Between the Minds by Jack Savoretti.**

Another one-shot! I know I'm terrible, but I am working on another chapter for **Keep Holding On**. I'm also thinking of two more one-shots that I hope I can get together. I don't know how much the song goes with the actual feel of this story, but I love it and I tried to incorporate it at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I've never been the one to shout because I listen  
__I don't like to raise my voice  
__Maybe I should learn to lose my inhibitions  
__And let my feelings make some noise  
__You don't know what I'm going through  
__When silence is all I give to you_

Daydreams are something that people enjoy. It's the small amount of time in the day that they get to escape their world; whether they're at work, finally got the children settled, or can stop to take that deep breath they've needed for a while. Who doesn't enjoy a good slip into another time, place, or world?

Lucas Scott doesn't.

With the way his minds been working recently he's shocked he was able to take those few minutes to zone out. He's been so focused on the book and a dedication and changing who he is that he hasn't had time to just sit and reflect. He almost wishes he hadn't done it just now.

**Almost.**

Lucas Davis. Brooke had called him that in what he was sure was a joking manner, but as he thinks about it now that's exactly what it would have been. They rarely had time together and when they did it was rushed and impersonal. Being married to Brooke seemed more like a chore then an actual commitment. Constantly following her around and doting on her.

He doesn't want that.

Being married to Lindsey felt rehearsed. Everything went accordingly and as he had said 'easy'. He didn't want easy, he wanted natural. He wanted comfort. He didn't find those things with Lindsey.

Home is where the heart is.

As cheesy as that saying is it holds true. Being in Tree Hill and around his loved ones meant everything to him. The one person that was in Tree Hill with him was a curly blonde. The one person that was in his house, his home was Peyton. The one person he bantered with was Peyton. The one person he spoke about dreams coming true with was Peyton.

Destiny. Fate. What's written in the stars. Whenever he thinks of these words he thinks of one person and one person only.

It always comes back to Peyton.

"_Hey it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas . . . do you wanna get married tonight?"_

It was the truth and he had finally realized it; let his heart tell his brain. He knocked through the walls and let the truth set him free. He doesn't know how good it will end because he's been a complete tool lately. But, he's done his part, now he has to wait.

Sit and wait.

And pray.

_So hear me, if you're out there  
__Take these words and try to understand  
__That I want you, and I need you, to take the hand of a quiet man_

She sits in the cab with her head between her legs. What is she doing?

Her ex-boyfriend calls her out of the blue rambling about an airport and marriage and what does she do? Packs a bag and hops into a taxi. Logical answer, right?

NOT.

The car comes to a stop and before she can move an inch she needs to breathe. This can be a defining moment in her life. This can be the make or break point and she's more then positive that if it's a breaking point she'll lose what little of her sanity she has.

He's broken her down into an insecure and whiny person. That's not who she is, its someone she never wanted to be. But he's Lucas Scott and he makes her into a completely different person.

What is she doing?

She knows she shouldn't be doing this, but he sounded lost on the phone. His tone was one that she hadn't heard from him before. His tone was soft, almost like he was afraid to raise it any higher. He was hopeful too; that much she knows. But, he still hasn't said anything to make her feel _okay_ with doing this.

What is she doing? What is she doing?

She repeats the words over and over again. Her own personal mantra that isn't helping anything because she's still walking into the damn terminal. She sets out a plan. She'll walk up to him and watch as he smiles broadly, then she'll laugh in his face and drop her bags on the floor happily watching as his face crumbles and maybe a few tears will fall. She'll walk away from him for good and teach him a lesson that she's learned the hard way. It sucks to have your one true love leave you in the dust.

She shakes her head. There's no way she's doing that. So what is she doing?

What in God's name is she doing?

She lifts her head and her eyes scan the somewhat crowded area. He turns in his seat and the moment they lock eyes she knows exactly what she's doing . . .

She's following her heart.

_I love the way you hear the words unspoken  
__It's like you read between the minds  
__You know before the silence has been broken  
__Well, at least most of the time  
__But I don't know what you're going through  
__It must be something I didn't say to you_

She wants to hit him. To whack him upside the head and scream. Yell at him for putting her through so much crap the past few weeks. She starts to, she really does;

"You are such a mess! You can't just call a girl from the airport –"

She's cut short when he grabs on to her for dear life and she looks into his eyes. They're so filled with love and adoration and genuine happiness that she completely forgets what she was going to say and then he tries to speak;

"I know this sounds crazy, but –"

She scoffs internally at the word crazy. This is **insane**, but she doesn't care. She's wanted everything with him for so long and she never thought she'd get it. This is her second chance. Her do-over. Not many people get things like this so she knows she has to welcome it with open arms.

She pulls on the collar of his jacket and their noses practically bump. The warmth of his body and the grip he has on her is too much to bear.

"You're a mess Lucas Scott, but you're my mess . . . and I love you."

Before either of them can form a coherent thought their lips are together, moving in sync and it's as if the last few months never happened. Their together, and blissful, and happy.

Really, truly happy.

_So hear me, if you're out there  
__Take these words and try to understand  
__That I want you, and I need you, to take the hand of a quiet man  
__Of a quiet man_

He lays beside her as she sleeps and basks in her presence. The quiet hum of her breathing is his personal lullaby. He raises a hand and strokes her cheek caringly. They've talked a lot since she met him in the airport and while that's great, he's always been a man of few words. That's not true actually; with Brooke he always had some type of speech prepared . . . that's why it's better with Peyton.

He doesn't need words with her and he hopes she knows that. He looks at her differently and he handles himself differently around her. He can tell the difference, he just hopes that she can. Peyton lets out a content sigh and he smirks.

He rests his hand beside her pillow and a second later her hand is covering his. She's still fast asleep. He smiles and brings their now joined hands up to his lips. He kisses each one of her knuckles sweetly before resting their limbs on his chest.

He stares at her for a few more minutes and feels the emotion welling up inside of him. He's put her through a lot over the last few months – years if he really thinks about it. He left her alone in the very room. He started dating his editor. He proposed to Lindsey with Peyton's ring. And then he told Peyton he hated her. He shakes his head at the last thought.

"I love you so much, Peyton Sawyer."

He may be a quiet man, but he says the words that matter.

_So hear me, if you're out there  
__Take these words and try to understand  
__That I want you, and I need you, to take the hand of a quiet man  
__Of a quiet man_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
